eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Furdip
Strategies warps around the room at random, and aggroes people randomly during the fight. You need to have one person (usually the tank) clicking the fountain in the center of the area to harvest . When 'takes a break' and emotes, you nail him with . You then proceed to lay the smack-down on him with everything in the book, and should be able to burn him down to nothing before he starts warping again. The strat above is correct on some points, incorrect on others, and lacking definition on others. Please...enjoy. I posted this on the Outcasts website as well as ZAM. So...in the process of getting our butts kicked by Furdip in Lower Guk, we found an awesome strat. Try to keep up. We could not find a site anywhere online that told us where to stand for this fight, which turned out to be key in taking him down. Here goes my first attempt at posting a strat... Group Setup- Plate heal, Druid, Ranger, Troub, Wiz (or Warlock if you prefer), and the tank of your choice. We did it with a Zerker. Positioning-Have the entire group on the west side of the fountain. When you are facing east you can see two braziers on the side. Really it doesn't matter which grp is on which side, but you'll get the point. Jump on top of the brazier, then center your body with the post and jump up to the top of the post. Healers on one, Troub and Ranger on the other. Tank on the fountain base in between the braziers. Wiz under the Troub's side. DO NOT MOVE! Stay in these positions the entire fight. Special Assignments- Have your plate healer group heal, but single heal the Druid. Also, plate healer will handle any and all rezzes if someone happens to go down to make sure the Druid can keep a good heal cycle going. You do NOT want your druid to stop for ANY reason. Have your Druid single healing the Wiz. Everyone else can be kept up through group heals. Wiz picks up the globs to make sure the tank can spam aggro. It is best to just not have the tank picking up globs because it is too much of a distraction. Resists- Bump up your nox if you can. However, the dot really doesn't do much damage and is simply a distraction for the healers. If you really can't handle seeing the dot on you, make sure you have pots. Making sense of what I just said- Since Furdip likes to randomly target grp members and port to them, standing in such close quarters will ensure the tank can take aggro back. If you start running around like your hair is on fire the tank will have to chase you down and you'll wipe the grp. The reason the positioning is so important is his frontal AE. Having the group split means he will have his back to half the grp at one point then he'll turn around. During this time the tank will be turning him away, but in the split second he is facing you he'll throw out his AE. Since only two people are on one side and three on the other, heals can be done before he gets back to you. Another reason positioning is so important is when the tank has the mob facing him (and not focused on another player in the group) you will completely miss getting hit by the AE on top of the braziers. Continuously through the fight the Wiz will need to pick up globs from the fountain. Furdip will emote and become invincible until you throw it at him. Heal through this lull in the fight. Wiz can get globs without leaving their spot. Burn him hard when you can and you shouldn't have a problem. Healers don't forget to ignore the nox dot...it does like 90hp/tick and curing is a waste of time. There...hope this helps